A odisséia de Tales
by helio9009
Summary: Tales é um filho de Apolo que foi contratado por minos para pegar uma flor que contém o nectar dos Deuses mas para isso Tales terá que passar pelo mar de monstros juntamente com uma tripulação de ex-piratas. Mitologia grega.


A Odisséia de Tales

Epílogo

As ondas batiam no barco em um ritmo lento, Tales observava ao longe a enorme montanha que se erguia em torno do oceano, mais calmo que o habitual.

_Há dias que estou navegando. _Pensou Tales com o arco em mãos e o olhar preso no nível do mar, que subia e descia constantemente.

O barco se aproximava cada vez mais da montanha que parecia perdida e deslocada em meio à tamanha quantidade de água que era o oceano em que navegavam. Já era possível ver uma das cabeças da criatura que habitava as altas montanhas. O Arqueiro Tales se aproximou do **Timoneiro** e disse com a voz séria e fria, como sempre:

-Afaste-se do redemoinho e mande os **Criados** para o **Convés** Inferior. E chame todos os arqueiros, quero todos prontos.

-Certamente **Capitão.**

Tales seguiu para a proa do Navio enquanto o Timoneiro executava as ordens de Tales. Cada vez mais se aproximavam as cabeças da Scylla, que se agitavam a cada avanço que o barco fazia.

_Nunca mais faço uma missão para Minos, por mais que ele me pague. _Pensou Tales, Apreensivo. Se aproximando das montanhas as cabeças da Scylla entraram em frenesi se preparando para afundar o navio.

-Arqueiros!- Vociferou Tales aos poucos tripulantes que restaram no convés superior. –Tenho certeza que sabem o que nos espera além dessas montanhas!-Os arqueiros assentiam confiantes levando as mãos às **aljavas** e preparando as flechas em uma sincronia quase perfeita. Tales fez o mesmo com seu arco, tirou uma flecha de sua aljava e a preparou no arco pronto para disparar. _Seis cabeças. Tenho 15 flechas... Espero que essa maldita flor valha à pena. _Pensou o Arqueiro enquanto o Timoneiro com uma expressão apreensiva guiava o navio para longe de Caríbdis, o redemoinho assassino. Assim que a maré abaixou o barco aumentou a velocidade e ao se aproximar o suficiente das montanhas o monstro Scylla atacou.

Suas cabeças de cão desceram e os arqueiros juntamente com Tales mandaram uma saraivada de flechas e em seguida um grito de agonia vindo do alto da montanha ecoou no oceano, a flecha de Tales havia acertado uma das cabeças da Scylla. O restante das flechas passou pelo restante das cabeças sem causar o menor dano. E então viu um de seus arqueiros ser devorado por uma cabeça monstruosa da Scylla. Deixando Tales com a tripulação reduzida para Cinco arqueiros.

-Vamos! Eu atiro melhor que vocês de olhos fechados!- Esbravejou o arqueiro Tales, que já havia preparado outra flecha e esperava outra cabeça se aproximar. E novamente atingiu a testa de outra cabeça restando assim quatro.

Sem que Tales percebesse a Scylla pegou três de seus arqueiros enquanto ele atirava. _ Se continuar assim... _Pensou Tales.

Os olhos de Tales brilharam com uma ultima chama de esperança em direção ao topo da montanha onde o tronco da Scylla estava à vista. Mas mesmo para um arqueiro como Tales era impossível acertar daquela distancia, então Tales despertou de seus pensamentos quando as quatro cabeças restantes o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Em um salto confiante Tales passou por cimas das quatro cabeças fazendo com que elas se chocassem e quebrassem uma parte do chão do convés superior. Tales começou a percorrer pelo pescoço de uma das cabeças de cão da Scylla que ao perceber mandou o restante das cabeças atacarem Tales, quando a primeira investida aconteceu, o arqueiro desviou com um salto ágil, fazendo com que a Scylla se mordesse decapitando outra cabeça.

O hábil arqueiro preparou outra flecha no arco e continuou correndo por outro pescoço do monstro, até que o rosto "humano" da criatura estivesse perto suficiente.

Tales então viu com nitidez o rosto de mulher do monstro e atirou. A flecha zuniu no ouvido esquerdo do monstro. Tales Bufou ao errar e continuou avançando. Preparando outra flecha em seguida.

Já mais perto Tales disparou outra flecha, mas dessa vez acertou o crânio feminino da horrenda criatura que olhava para Tales com uma expressão maligna e Sanguinária até o momento em que a flecha atingiu o centro de sua testa e a fez cair, morta.

Com um hábil salto Tales se pendurou em uma das saliências da montanha e começou a escalar chegando rapidamente ao local onde estava o corpo morto do monstro.

Tales vasculhou o local, e foi no pescoço do monstro que encontrou o troféu perfeito. Tirou um colar de Ouro com uma pedra azul do pescoço da Scylla e então deslizou por um dos pescoços inertes do monstro, que agora pendiam nas falésias.

Após a ágil manobra Tales caiu no barco e disse com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-Vamos logo Buscar essa flor para Minos.

Cap.-1 Flashback

"-Rei Minos – Tales se curvou, o espanto de ter sido convocado pelo rei de Creta era visível em seu rosto, mas Tales era filho de Apolo, e Minos tinha uma missão para ele.

-Tales –A voz áspera do rei de Creta quebrou o silêncio de poucos segundos na enorme sala do trono- Levante-se- Disse Minos gentilmente, e Tales se levantou com o semblante calmo que dificilmente abandonava. O Rei Minos continuou – Estou com pressa então serei breve, preciso que busque uma flor para mim, no **Monte Etna**. Você terá que atravessar o mar de monstros, não será uma tarefa fácil, mas se for bem sucedido lhe pagarei muito bem.

Depois de pensar um pouco Tales respondeu:

-Temo que sozinho eu não consiga alteza.

Minos soltou uma longa gargalhada que espantou todos na sala do trono e após recobrar o ar disse- Acha mesmo que eu te mandaria sozinho? Um navio com uma tripulação completa está pronto para partir garoto!

-Negociamos o pagamento no meu retorno. –Tales disse confiante, fez uma reverencia rápida ao rei e saiu.

-Boa sorte, **Semideus. **-Disse Minos com um sorriso triunfante enquanto Tales sai da sala do trono."

Narração 1ª pessoa:Tales

Foi então que acordei no balanço enjoativo daquele maldito navio, com o colar da Scylla em minhas mãos, não tive coragem de colocá-lo já que era de um monstro.

Tentei adormecer novamente, mas não consegui, então subi para o convés superior e vi que mesmo estando escuro, os operários estavam terminando de arrumar o buraco que a Scylla havia causado, quando me viram disseram em uníssono:

-Capitão – Seguido de uma leve referencia com a cabeça, que retribuí rapidamente, fui até a ponta do navio e olhei para o reflexo que a luz fazia no mar, era uma bela paisagem, podia ficar observando aquela imagem por horas, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. Então fui para a cabine de navegação, imaginei que Ária ainda estivesse ali. Ainda me lembro do primeiro contato que fiz com a cabine de navegação.

Narração terceira pessoa

Tales havia acabado de se apresentar à tripulação do navio e assim que o navio partiu, Tales começou a explorar o navio completo. Da **Proa **à **Popa**, de **Bombordo **à **Estibordo.** Viu a cozinha, a sua cabine, a cabine do restante da tripulação, a sala de armas, e então quando começou a explorar o convés superior entrou em uma sala cheia de mapas, um compasso, e alguns outros instrumentos como uma bússola. Trabalhando com os mapas estava a **Navegadora **Ária. Com uma expressão concentrada olhando para os mapas, assim que viu Tales deu um sorriso que fez Tales ficar meio sem jeito e o cumprimentou.

-Capitão...

Assim que a imagem de Ária surgiu na cabeça de Tales este despertou de seus pensamentos.

Narração 1ª pessoa: Tales

O navio deu uma inclinada mais forte para a direita, então para a esquerda, mas a maré continuava igual. Tales preparou uma flecha no arco e continuou observando a maré que se matinha calma, ao contrario do barco que balançava forte e incessantemente. O olhar de Tales se dirigiu á **Popa** do navio onde surgiram duas criaturas com cauda de foca e tronco de cachorro. Ambos seguravam arcos com hastes duplas que se cruzavam no centro. Tales não teve tempo para pensar quando os dois monstros prepararam duas flechas e dispararam o arqueiro só teve tempo para desviar das flechas das criaturas. Tales ajustou uma flecha em seu arco e com um tiro certeiro atingiu o peitoral canino de um dos monstros que caiu no mar inerte. Os olhos do **Telekine** se fixaram no colar que Tales ainda tinha em mãos, e avançou preparando outra flecha, com um olhar assassino.

O monstro disparou sua flecha mirando o braço de Tales que desviou com facilidade. E retrucou acertando a cauda da criatura que caiu urrando de dor. Tales mirou na cabeça do monstro e com um tiro certeiro eliminou o animal.

Tales se aproximou da criatura inerte e retirou o arco de suas mãos o analisando. Haste dupla e bem equilibrada. O filho de Apollo jogou o arco que tinha em mãos no chão de madeira do navio. E fez um teste com o arco do monstro que tentara invadir seu navio, mirou em uma tábua e disparou com uma precisão perfeita.

Tales pendurou as cordas do arco no ombro e seguiu à **Popa** se dirigindo ao timoneiro:

-Vá a toda velocidade, não quero mais surpresas esta noite.

Tales ficou rondando o navio por mais pelo menos 2 horas, verificando se nenhuma outra criatura entrara no navio. O resto da tripulação já havia ido dormir apenas um dos navegadores ficou acordado substituindo os timoneiros. Definitivamente não parecia um navio pirata. Sem barulhos, apenas 2 tripulantes acordados à noite e principalmente sem Rum ou outra bebida alcoólica.

O arqueiros já havia dado 4 voltas no navio e ficado pelo menos uma hora disparando a mesma flecha em uma tábua do deque superior por não conseguir dormir. Depois de mais alguns minutos Tales estava sentado à bombordo do navio e havia fechado os olhos, adormecendo.

Narração em 1ª pessoa: Tales

_Será que eu não podia ter uma noite de sono tranqüila?_


End file.
